


Staring Down the Barrel of a .45

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Continuing Stories [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A face from Chris’s path comes back to cause trouble. Casey and JD plan their wedding. Ginny talks to Vin about helping him with lessons in reading and writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ The Beginning~

         A young man is a hard thing to be, eighteen years old, one foot still in childhood, one in adulthood. You could live at home but still you’d have to live by your father’s rules, or you could go off on your own try to make your way in the world.

Eighteen year old Chris Larabee decided to that. His eldest brother had just passed away from a disease that had eaten away at him. His youngest brother was clearly the favorite not even out of grade 11 and already his father was talking about what amazing things he was going to do.

Chris had passed school too, while he was not the top of the class like Eric, he was nowhere near the bottom. He was average right in the middle, neither a shining star nor a classroom disturber who need to stay for extra help.

Chris and his family got along well enough they loved each other, his father John was a ranch owner who could out bake his wife (Chris’s mother) Myriam but was hopeless as a cook.

Chris’s mother stayed home and tended the house, and later cared for her eldest son as he got sick.

But after Michael’s death the house just didn’t seem right, Chris just felt out of place. So he packed up and headed west. He made his living as a hired ranch hand (NOT a cowboy) sometimes he’d enter rail splitting contests, a few times he entered horses into shows for money and if the horse won he’d get a cut of the prize money. He’d tried his hand a few times as being a paid pugilist fighting prearranged matches for a bit of pay, but he found the further West he went the more fixed the matches were.

It was just west of Oklahoma in the New Mexico Territory where Chris discovered horse racing. It was perfect for him just a man his horse and the open desert. Chris and his horse Cutler made a lot of money. They would enter sprints and distance racing, they also entered quite a few obstacle races too as those were ones that pain the big money.

He started to make a name for himself over the years on the racing circuit. Racing took him from Texas to California and he had earned himself a reputation as one of the best.

And so he was invited to a special race from Independence Missouri to Topeka Kansas, and 103 Mile race. Racers started in Independence and made their way to checkpoints along the way. You would have food and rest your horse. You would have the station agent sign your sheet with the time and at the end who every made the best time over all won.

 

There were 90 competitors that started on that street near the town hall. Only 30 made it to Topeka. Poor time and energy management did about half of them in. More were lost in a freak rainstorm and flooding near the Missouri/Kansas boarder. And one, well one more didn’t finish because of Chris’s temper.

There were six racers who were bunked down in Leavenworth waiting out the last of the rain and awaiting news if the trail was still ridable.

Chris was in the bunk house sharing the room with two older riders who had made long distance.. or as they called it endurance racing a major part of their lives. They were nice enough abet very set in their ways about the way of the world.

Two of the other riders in the second room were around the same age as Chris; the other was a young upstart from the Nevada Territory. Called himself Silver City Sam, how he had made it this far was a miracle he was ill prepared and his horse was not a fit horse.

Some had suspected him of cheating. No one had seen him at all on the first leg and wondered if he’d hitched a wagon and rode ahead. Chris pegged it down to sheer dumb luck.

Most had been able to ignore him but now with the numbers dwindling it was getting harder. Tonight he was telling tales of racing his horse in a desert in a race called the Ocean of Fire and how the sultan treated all the racers like kings.

The older riders just scoffed and said no such race existed and even if it did why would you go. Prize money or no it was silly to travel that long just for a race, your travel expenses a lone would negate any money won.

Sam just brushed saying they were crotchety old men. Chris wasn’t tired so he thought maybe listening to the hot air coming out of the kids mouth would lull him to sleep.

Well with the stories came drinking and with the drinking came the anger. It was around one am when Chris finally shoved Sam and told him to go to bed.

The next morning the riders headed out. Sam took off at a great sprint while Chris and the two his age made a more even pace, the older men didn’t like the look of the ground and so they decided to take a slower pace till the sun dried up the ground, figuring they could catch up on time after the others tired out their rides.

Cutler was good in the mud he loved to run in the mud, Chris suspected the hose loved kicking the mud up as those he passed.

They did however take it slow up the hills…. That was the downfall of one of the riders, his horse slid tossing him off. Chris stopped long enough to make sure the guy was alive, arm was broken and he was going to turn and head back to Leavenworth.

He lost track of the other one his age just after the mountain path.

But with the sun out in full force the older riders were catching up.

Chris pulled ahead and was determined to get there first. His times were slightly better than the older men and he had a real shot at winning.

He was 20 miles outside of Topeka when he saw Silver City Sam. Off his horse and beating him with a riding crop, hollering about being such a slow beast.

Chris stopped and grabbed the riding crop out of Sam’s hand. Chris didn’t like people treating their horses so horribly.

That when the fight broke out.

Sam hit first, Chris retaliated, finally Chris ended it by knocking Sam out and leaving him on the trail for others to find.

Chris took Sam’s horse and slowly rode into town.

Old guy number two beat him into town by two minutes, and an overall time of four minutes.

Chris didn’t really care, he took the young horse, who was still quite young, now that Chris got a good look at the horse he could tell that this horse was almost too young to be ridden.

Chris used his second place winnings to care for the horse and ease it into health. He named him Pony as he was just a pony when he took him.

After Topeka Chris went off and met a wild woman named Ella, then after that was over he made friends with a guy named Buck and with Buck’s help Chris set up a horse ranch settled and married a wonderful woman, he lost that woman and the child they had together.

And though all that Chris still had his faithful horse Pony. He never did see Pony’s original owner again after Topeka. Well not for a long time anyway.


	2. ~Faces in the Crowd~

Tash giggled as she spun around again. Josie was right beside her laughing away. The Harvest festival was on and the whole town was out celebrating. The two young ladies had convinced the stoic Chris Larabee to join them in a dance. And now the three were twirling down the main street.

Ray and Ezra were doing their own twirls joined by JD and Casey and Serena and Vin. Rain and Nathan were sitting this one out to try some of the lemonade Serena and Inez had made for the event.

Mary was dancing with a blushing Billy. He was embarrassed to be dancing with his mother, when he would much rather be dancing with Tash. The two had struck up a nice friendship over the time Tash had been in town.

Ginny was at the baking table giving everyone a slice of the apple tart she had made. Buck could not stop talking about how incredible his wife was. She didn’t let the loss of her lower arm slower her down now much that the infection had all cleared up. She wore BJ around the house in a little carrier that he helped her fashion out of an old sheet. She got the school already for the start of the semester and had even made the best baked goods Buck had ever tasted.

Josiah stepped out of the saloon with one of the ladies from the church and started dancing.

Rose was by Ginny making sure the lemonade didn’t run out. Buck exited the Saloon with more drinks to put at the outdoor bar by Inez.

“Care to Dance my love” Buck said kissing Ginny.

“Not right now but why don’t you take Rose for a twirl” Ginny smiled as Buck snuck a piece of the slice before wrapping him arm around Rose.

“Oh it’s ok I’m just staying by James” Rose said

“I’ll look after him go dance.” Ginny smiled Rose returned the smile and headed onto the street with Buck. Ginny sat by James who was sleeping in the wash pail full of blankets.

On the street Chris was inching Tash closer to Billy, once they were near each other, Mary and Chris turned and handed off the kids to each other. Billy blushed Tash giggled but they took each other’s hands and continued to dance down the street. Josie giggled as Chris spun her around and over to a waiting Josiah as Chris took Mary’s hands.

The music stopped and switched to something more slow. Serena and Vin continued to dance as sis Ray and Ezra. Nathan and rain headed to grab some food while Casey and JD went to look at some of the quilts entered in the quilting contest.

Chris broke away from Mary, to her displeasure, and went and took BJ from Ginny as Buck swept her away from the baking and onto the street to dance.

BJ cooed, Chris smiled as he sat and held the little one. He thought he wouldn’t remember how to handle such a small child, but the first time he held BJ it all came back. Buck said it was like riding a horse.

“Maybe one day you and Mary will have one of your own.” Rose said while picking James up and cradling him.

“Oh I don’t think so.” Chris replied. Rose raised an eyebrow “Not that it’s any of your business”

“I was merely making an observation Mr. Larabee.” Rose said standing.

Rose got along great with the guys… except Chris, she never felt comfortable around him. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Perhaps he just reminded her too much of so many of the men in her past. They were cordial to each other, bust she wouldn’t really call him her friend and she was sure that he felt the same.

Rose took James and moved down the street to go talk with Casey. Chris looked down at BJ who yawned. Chris stood and started walking to lull the little one to sleep.

“Hello Larabee” A voice said from behind him. Chris turned to see a tall lean, almost gaunt disheveled man standing leaning on the side of the Saloon.

“I’m sorry do I know you?” Chris asked holding BJ closer.

“You should, you cost me a lot of money.” The man said lighting a cigarette.

“That could be a lot of people” Chris replied

The man smirked.

“Well then you’re gonna have to try harder to remember” The guy said straitening he turned and headed away “I don’t like killing people if they don’t know why” she said over his shoulder as he mounted an equally unkempt horse and rode off.

Chris looked down at BJ who was staring at him with an almost quizzical look.

“Let’s get you back to your momma” Chris said heading back to the baking and Ginny.

 

“Everything ok Chris?” Ginny asked as Buck helped her get her baby sling back on.

“Yeah just had a run in with an odd sort of fellow, asked me if I remembered him and said when I do he’s going to kill me.” Chris said taking a slice of tart.

“Well you seem very calm” Buck remarked

“Said he won’t kill me if I don’t remember him…. And I don’t remember him so I’m safe” Chris replied taking a sip of the beer he took off the bar table.

“Oh yeah because that always works out well” Buck retorted

“Well he’s ridden out of town for now, just keep an eye out for a walking riding scrawny dust pile and I’ll be safe.” Chris said as he turned and headed off the street and into the bar.

Buck shook his head. “Definition of stubborn fool is Chris Larabee.”

“We’ll keep an eye out.” Ginny smiled “Just how many people did Chris anger in his past adventures?”

“Well see therein lays the issue... Chris doesn’t exactly remember a lot of his past due to the permanent buzz he was in from liquor, and well, even before all the debauchery with a certain evil woman Chris never really held onto memories, he lived in the moment.” Buck said as he and Ginny went to sit in the Shade

Ginny nodded, “The past is the past why dwell when it’s better to move on and live in the present, life doesn’t last forever”

Buck smiled and kissed her forehead “I love you and your wonderful mind so much”

Ginny blushed and cuddled into Buck “I love you and your amazing heart”

“We still should keep an eye on Chris” Buck sighed as Ginny began rocking BJ. She nodded.

 

Inside the saloon Chris leaned on the bar still nursing his beer he’d got outside. Who was this walking pigsty and why did he want Chris dead? He couldn’t have met him on any of the wild things he did with Ella, no way would she have associated with someone like that dust cloud. Was it after? Did he work for someone the seven had stopped? Chris didn’t know and frankly at this point he didn’t really care


	3. ~A Guiding Hand~

Ginny waved as the final student headed though the gate, she turned to face her eldest Freddie was just about done washing the blackboard. She smiled.

“That looks wonderful sweetheart.”

“Thanks mom”

Ginny picked up a few chalk pieces that had fallen

“Freddie my love, your father won’t be back for a few hours. Can you take BJ to see Rose and James, Serena will get you dinner. I have an adult student coming, Mary told me yesterday. I think it be best if they have some lessons alone.” Ginny said putting the chalk in the bucket.

“Sure mom. You want me to bring you something back from Auntie Serena’s” Freddie asked picking up his little brother from the cradle Ginny had set up at the front of the classroom.

“That would be lovely, thank you” Ginny said giving both boys a kiss on their foreheads. Freddie smiled BJ cooed.

Freddie hugged his mom before heading off to the restaurant.

Ginny started to gather what she felt she may need for the lesson, a slate and a new stick of chalk and a book.

Buck had come at the lunch break to let Ginny know that he and Chris were going out riding to visit all the nearby ranches to try and find the mystery man that had threatened Chris on Saturday at the Harvest Festival. They had searched the town yesterday and found nothing, but Chris had a feeling the man hadn’t fully left and so they decided to see if he may be at one of the ranches working as a hired hand.

Ginny looked up as she heard a knock at the door. She smiled.

“Hello Vin, come on in” She sat and pulled out a chair at her desk she normally used it for one on one reading lessons with some of the middle kids during the afternoons while the older kids reviewed letters and number with the littlest students.

“Thank you.” Vin said taking off his hat and putting it on the corner of Ginny’s desk before sitting. He didn’t really look Ginny in the eye which was rare but Ginny knew Vin was embarrassed.

“It’s ok Vin, I’m not here to judge, I’m just here to help.”

Vin smiled and gave a small nod. Ginny explained how the lessons were going to work before she set out a sheet of paper with some letters on it.

“Let’s start by copying what you see. Once you know how each letter looks and sounds it will be easier to put them into words and sound out those words.” Ginny smiled; again Vin just gave a small nod as he picked up the chalk.

Ginny explained about upper and lower case letters and then started Vin at A and worked their way down to Z. copying down each letter and sounding it out.

When they were done Vin looked at Ginny proudly and then put chalk to the wiped off slate. First he carefully wrote out the V, then the I then the N. He looked up at Ginny with a small smile. Ginny returned the smile.

“Perfect. Now my name is spelled G,I,N,N,Y”

Vin wiped the slate off and thought about it for a minute and looked at the letters sheet. Then wrote out her name on the slate, Ginny stood and got some paper and a pencil and for the next hour she spelled out names and words, she then had Vin read her out what he wrote. There were some struggles but he got it.

Ginny hugged him.

“I think we’ll leave our lesson at that today. When would you like to meet again?” Ginny asked as the started to tidy up. Vin stood and helped.

“Maybe tomorrow if it’s ok?” Vin asked as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

“Tomorrow would be good.” Ginny said “Ask Serena for a picnic dinner and you can bring it out was can eat while you learn.”  


Vin nodded, he had been very open with Serena about his lack of reading ability , She had been the one to reassure him that Ginny was the perfect teacher, and once Vin was comfortable she could help him practice by listening to him read.

Vin gave Ginny a hug and headed back to town.

Ginny locked up the school and headed into the house that was attached. It was getting a little dark the sky was turning a reddish orange. Buck would be home soon and so would the boys. Ginny put some water on to boil so she could make Buck some coffee, he may need it to warm up it was getting a bit colder at night now.

Ginny heard the door open and went to greet Buck, instead she saw a disheveled man standing in her door way.

“Hello Mrs. Larabee, Is your husband not at home.” The man said with a wicked grin.

“I think you have the wrong house sir. My husband’s name is Buck Wilmington.” Ginny said as she started to back into the bedroom to retrieve a revolver Buck left in there in case Ginny should need it.

“You took the baby from him” The man said not moving from his position

“He was looking after my son so my husband and I could dance” Ginny carefully picked up the gun and held it against her.

“Oh sorry, my apologies ma’am, when you see Mr. Larabee please ask him if he’s ever been to Independence Missouri.” With that the man turned and walked away.

Ginny stood in the doorway of the bed room before slowly making her way to the house door. She saw a shadow on a horse and fired, it went wide but startled the horse sending it’s rider off over the side.

“Ow damn it” a familiar voice said as it hit the ground.

“BUCK!” Ginny called as she dropped the gun and took off in a run.

He was slowly getting up as she reached him.

“Oh Buck I am so sorry he was here and he just left and I thought” Ginny started the cry as she started checking Buck for injuries.

“I’m fine just a little sore, it’s ok darlin’, who was here?” He said as he wrapped one arm around Ginny and took Bevis’s reigns in the other and led them both up to the House.

“The dust ball the one from town, he was here thought BJ and I were Chris’s family.” Ginny sniffled as Buck tied up Bevis in the stall and gave him some hay.

“Here how long ago?” Buck said scanning the surroundings as he led Ginny inside. Once inside Ginny started taking off Bucks jacket “Hey, hey easy the boys will be home soon. They were just finishing the pie when I left” Buck smirked.

Ginny ignored Buck and lifted up his shirt and ran her hand over his back and sides. He winced a little.

“We should go see Nathan.” Ginny said prodding his side again.

“I’m ok Ginny just going to bruise a little.” Buck said holding his now trembling wife close.

“Wait the kids are still out there!” Ginny said bending to retrieve the gun she left on the ground and heading out towards the town and Serena’s place.

Buck gave a small smile pulled down his shirt and followed Ginny. Freddie was just entering the school gate, he had walked into town as he still wasn’t comfortable riding with BJ. Ginny held them both close as Chris, Vin and JD rode up having heard the shot.

“Everything ok?” Chris asked “We heard a shot and came as soon as we could.

Buck explained what happened, Chris was fuming.

“I’m sorry Chris I should have just shot him” Ginny said still holding on to Freddie and BJ.

“It’s ok Ginny” Chris said scanning the property line.

“I think he’s long gone” Buck said unconsciously rubbing his side. Ginny frowned.

“Did he say anything else?” Chris asked. Ginny looked to Chris

“Just asked me to ask you if you’ve ever been to Independence Missouri?” Ginny replied as she moved closer to Buck.

“Tons of times.” Chris said “He’s not making it easy for me to remember, guess he doesn’t want to kill me just yet.”

“I don’t know but we need to stop him…Ginny quit poking me your as bad as Nathan.” Buck Hollard as he turned to face Ginny who was trying to check him for injures again as she felt so bad for nearly shooting her husband.

Ginny’s eyes watered and she flinched as if about to get hit and Buck realized what he had done, Ginny didn’t like yelling and Buck had never raised his voice to her. Before Buck could apologize Ginny was in tears she took BJ and headed inside.

“Aw Hell, Gin, Ginny I am so sorry.” Buck said headed into the house. Freddie looked at the others.

“You might want to go.” Freddie said.

“Buck would never hurt your mom you know that” JD said

“I know, and I know Dad didn’t mean to yell. But best leave them to sort it out. There were a set of prints heading off west from the road, saw them when I was coming back” Freddie said heading inside.

“Ok thank you” Chris said as he and the others turned their horses and headed to find this trail before all the daylight was gone.

Freddie headed inside. Ginny was in the bedroom door closed Buck was sitting outside calmly talking to her. Freddie gave Buck a nod and went to his own room. Buck just continued to talk to Ginny though the door. He regretted yelling at her the minute the words came out his mouth.

Ginny opened the door and sat next to Buck. She put her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Ginny” he said kissing the top of her head.

“I forgive you Buck” she said kissing him.

He smiled and stood and carried her into the bedroom.

-=-=-

 

Chris rode Pony up to his shack, once Pony was in the barn. Chris headed to his shack. There was a rustle of bushed behind him. Chris turned and drew his gun aiming at the night.

“Who’s there show yourself?” Chris called out into the night. There was another noise off in the distance. “I said show yourself!”

There was a noise behind him. Chris heard a crack of the porch boards, he felt the sharp pain in the back of his head and his world went silent and dark.


	4. ~Now You Remember~

Chris awoke, his head was sore and he felt like he was on a runaway horse. He opened his eyes to find himself looking at the belly of a Horse, His horse. Pony was running at almost full speed. Chris started to calm his horse rubbing his neck and talking in a soothing voice. The horse slowed. Chris carefully got down from him and checked him over. The horse was run ragged.

He heard a laugh and turned to see the dust cloud on his own emaciated horse laughing away.

“Do you remember me now?” The man asked

Chris thought for a few moments then looked at the man.

“I sure do Sam, I see you haven’t changed much in the way you treat yourself or your horse.” Chris said as he rubbed Pony’s neck still trying to calm the horse, He took him in a slow walk up to Sam.

“I treat myself just fine and I treat my horse as well as it deserves.” Sam said slowly backing away from Chris. “Now that you remember me I should just shoot you. But instead I want to have a little fun. Rest your horse tonight do what you will, But in the morning. We race, first one back to Four Corners lives. Deal?”

“Just how far are we? How far did you ride that it’s now light out, look about noon.” Chris said leading Pont to the nearby stream. With Sam on his horse and no guns Chris didn’t risk an attack, especially when Chris had no idea where he was.

“We’re north of Four Corners, that’s all I’ll say.” Sam smirked as he slowly inched closer to Chris, “You got that horse watered yet?”

“He’s slowly drinking, he’s run ragged his stomach is probably sore, How would you feel if you’ve been run ragged for almost 12 hours?” Chris said checking on pony again.

“I only ran the last bit” Sam smirked. “Now put your hands on your head”

Chris obeyed and Sam tied his arms together then tied Chris to Pony. He Gave Chris another knock in the head before hopping off And tying Chris’s feet together.

“There now you aren’t going anywhere without me.” Sam cackled “In the morning we race, and then, I shoot you.”

Chris just stared out over the plains as Pony munched on some grass. Sam was telling Chris about his exploits over the year and how he wasn’t allowed back in Kansas or else he’d make Chris ride there and back.

He wasn’t mad Chris took Pony; all he was mad about was losing the prize money. Chris was tempted to ask if it was supposed to be used to take a bath but figured it was best not to anger the man who was clearly not in his right mind.

Chris tried to take small breaths as he was downwind from the smelly dust ball.

“So you still call yourself Silver City Sam?” Chris asked wanting to change the subject from how many prostitutes the money could have hired.

“Nah there’s a cattle rustler out of Silver City Virginia going By Silver City Sykes so it’s just Sam. Like the Pope, you heard of him head of the Catholic Church walks around Rome calling himself Pius the ninth. If one name works for him it works for me.” Sam said with a smirk.

Chris regretted asking as Sam kept going on about how he found shelter in a church and while he learned a lot the priest was a bore and so one night he asked about forgiveness and after the old priest explained about forgiveness, Sam shot him and as the Priest lay dying Sam asked if he would receive forgiveness.

“The old bugger never got anything out so I guess I’ll just have to find out when I kick it.” Sam talked through the rest of the day.

Chris didn’t know how one person could talk so much, hell even when JD got on a tangent he stopped to take a breath sometimes.

As the sun Set Sam tossed Chris a bit of bread, told him to eat up, Chris watched Sam eat first then followed. The bread was stale and hard but it settled Chris’s stomach.

“Sleep” Sam said curling up under a tree. “At dawn we ride.”

Chris got as comfortable as possible but he didn’t sleep, instead he watched Sam, trying to figure out just how crazy this guy was.

 

 

=-=-=-=

A half a mile south of where Sam was holding Chris, Buck and Vin were slowly following the tracks.

When Chris failed to show up at the saloon in the morning, Buck had ridden out to see if he was ok. He found the house empty a short note and tracks leading in multiple directions.

He and Vin headed north, Josiah and Ezra went east, Nathan and JD south and Serena and Ray had offered to ride west.

They agreed to ride a days’ worth if they didn’t find them turn back and wait. The note said to be prepared to witness the Great Chris Larabee in the race of his life from a pre-picked destination to Four Corners.

If they didn’t find Chris on the Way out they would wait and see if they could catch him on the way back in.

Buck and Vin set up Camp with Vin taking first watch.

Buck knew Chris used to race horses but didn’t know much details except that Chris had a few old newspapers in his old homestead touting he wins.

Buck couldn’t sleep so he went and sat next to Vin, watching and waiting.


	5. ~The Ride~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is abuse of an animal by a character in this chapter as well as a death of an animal.  
> I know many like me who this can be a sensitive subject in reading, trust me it was hard to write but my gut told me it went with the story and sometimes you have to write outside of your comfort zone.
> 
> Thank you for understanding.

Dawn came the golden glow of the sun shining heavily down upon the two men. Sam Woke and came and cut the ropes on Chris’s feet before quickly mounting his horse.

“I gave you enough rope now climb up and get to that tree, our starting point.” Sam snarled

Chris stiffly got up on Pony and steadied himself before getting Pont lined up with the tree.

“We ride, hell bent for leather to Four Corners, I beat you I kill you, you beat me you do with me what you will. But before you try and be all noble and all that slow and steady crap. Be warned, I left your friends a note, so they are all probably out here looking for you. So that town is empty so if I get there first, I’ll start killing random people till you reach town.” Sam gave an evil leer “As I said you cost me a lot of money, you also cost me my livelihood. I was fired after losing that race, and with no horse and no money I was stuck in that town an embarrassment who no one would hire.”

“What is your problem?” Chris finally snapped “Why blame one incident for your whole life?”

“Isn’t that what you did Chris, use your wife and son’s deaths as an excuse to drink and fight and be an all-around mean son of a bitch.” Sam smirked again

“How do you?” Chris asked

“Oh how did I know… well see I already told you a killed a priest. So helping to burn down a homestead with a woman and child in it really was just as easy. Got hired by a lady named Ella Gaines, hell this whole set up was her idea too.”

Chris made a move to charge at Sam who instead just took off in a dead run towards Four Corners.

“Forgive me” Chris said petting Pony’s neck then spurring the horse on the trail of Sam at an equally break neck pace.

 

=-=-=-=

Buck and Vin were just packing up their camp when they saw the horses streak by.

“Was that Chris?” Buck asked tying his saddle bag closed.

“Sure was” Vin said mounting Peso “That’s pretty fast even for Pony. They can’t race like that all the way back to Four Corners too hard on the horses.”

“I don’t know but we better follow at a more moderate pace, hopefully the other are heading back too.”

Vin nodded and the two men started back to town.

=-=-=-=

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

 

Chris gritted his teeth and rubbed Pony’s neck, the horse was sweating heavily and breathing hard.

“I’m sorry boy.” Chris kept repeating over and over again, he knew the damage it could do to push a horse so hard but he couldn’t let Sam reach Four Corners first.

As they rode Sam kept tossing descriptions over his shoulder of people he’d like to shoot while waiting for Chris the pretty blonde at the restaurant, the Mexican girl behind the bar, the old woman at the general store, the guy at the livery.

Chris pushed Pony on, he didn’t know if his horse would ever forgive him for this. HE promised him sugar from Serena’s or maybe an apple, and lots of baths and lots of brushing and a long, long break of no traveling for a long time.

As the sun reached its apex in the sky Chris could see the town in the distance. Sam was only a few feet in front of him. Chris edged Pony on the horse was doing it’s best not to collapse.

They were mere feet from the edge of town when Sam’s horse stumbled and fell sending Sam crashing to the ground in a heap. Chris carefully slowed Pony and entered town, tiny came out as he neared the livery.

“Cut me loose and take care of Pony for me.” Chris barked out.

Tiny cut the ropes and went to work cooling down Pony. Chris grabbed Tiny’s rifle from inside the livery and headed back to the edge of town just behind the jail where Chris had left Sam.

Sam was somewhat up, he was kneeling by his horse hollering at it for losing the race, He would have been trying to beat it as well except he’s broken both arms in the fall. Sam didn’t look to well, he’s lost some teeth and busted his nose in the fall, and either bit his cheek or was bleeding internally from the looks of the blood in his mouth. That’s what falling off a horse at that speed could do.

“Your horse didn’t lose the race for you, you lost it yourself the minute you decided he was just an object and pushed him beyond his limits.” Chris said moving to standing in front of the swaying kneeling man. He aimed the rifle at his head. “Now tell me where is Ella Gaines”

Sam just let off a weird evil blood filled cackle. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He smiled a blood filled smile and swayed some more.

Chris put the barrel of the gun between Sam’s eyes and it sort of sobered the man up.

“I’m dying ain’t I?” he coughed out more blood leaked onto his shirt.

Chris just pushed the barrel into his skin more. “Where is Ella Gaines!?”

“Little town called Appledore just west of the New Mexican territory’s border with Kansas” Sam said leaning into the gun for support.

“Was she still there when you left?” Chris asked shoving Sam backwards onto the ground barrel of the gun still pressed between his eyes.

“Yes.” Sam coughed “this is not how I though my life would end, staring down a .45 rifle on my back all broke up. I was to go out a champion.”

“Well, your choices in life led you to this, Now tell me was Ella still there when you left?!” Chris hollered as town’s folk began to gather, Josiah and Ezra were just riding back into town. They carefully approached.

“Yes, Yes she was still there.” Sam practically whispered.

Chris cocked the rifle ready to shoot when Sam made a horrid gurgling sound he body shook and Chris knew that his shot would be a waste of a bullet.

Josiah came over to perform last rites.

“He don’t deserve it Josiah.” Chris said kneeling by the ragged horse.

“All men deserve at least some peace in the end” Josiah said as he began.

Chris examined the horse; he shut his eyes and petted the horse’s neck. The horse’s front legs were both broken looked like its shoulder too from hitting the ground hard.

Chris stood and put the gun against the horse’s head.

“I’m sorry” He said before pulling the trigger.

The effects of the past days caught up with Chris and he stumbled and collapsed on to the street. Ezra picked him up and with the help of the now returned Nathan they got him up to Nathan’s clinic.

The others returned and the bodies were taken care of, though more care was given to the handling of the horse.

Chris was resting on one of the cots in the clinic, besides the lump on the back of his head from being hit Chris had no other injuries; he was just hungry, dehydrated and exhausted.

Nathan got some water in him then they let him sleep.

“He’s going to want to go to this Appledore when he’s awake.” Buck said from beside Chris’s bed.

“Not right away, he and Pony need a lot of rest, and food.” Nathan said.

He had gone down to the livery to see if her could be of any help with Pony. He found Ray and Tiny carefully working at cooling the horse off with blankets and Ray was almost giving Pony a massage, she said it was to help him keep his muscles from tightening up, that it worked the same for horses and it did for humans. Nathan and smiled and left the two to care for their equine patient.

When Chris woke the next day Serena brought him up some lunch. As predicted as soon as he was finished he started to insist that they needed to head to Appledore. It was only after Buck told him that Pony was still favoring his one leg and need a bit more rest, did Chris agree to wait. But he wasn’t going to wait in the clinic.

Chris headed down to the livery, Pony lit up and made a noise of happiness when he saw Chris. Chris smiled and gave Pony the apple he got from Serena.

Pony happily munched away as Chris just rubbed his neck and apologized again.


	6. ~Day Late~

Chris kicked over the washbasin that had been left in the middle of the room.

A day late, they were a day late. Chris had decided to let Pony continue his rest and borrowed a horse from Tiny he and the seven had set off for Appledore to find almost the whole town empty.

Those that were left were just backing up. The town had been set up with the promise of a railway coming though. But the woman who was the towns biggest supported had posted that the rail had decided not to come and that the town was no more.

The disgruntled towns people said her was already packed and headed out that morning. Those that didn’t have much were gone by the night.

The ones who had more and who had established a life were now almost packed a ready to go.

The others asked around a bit about this town patroness.

“They said she liked to throw parties and invite the people of the town.” Buck said leaning on the doorframe of what was once Ella’s grand mansion.

“They said she liked to walk up the main street with her daughter in a pram then a wagon” Vin said he was leaning on the wall next to Buck

Chris just looked up

“Daughter?” her asked

“Yea they said she’s roughly five years old now.” Vin said standing “they says she’s cute, light brown hair, green eyes and a little bit of a stutter when she talks, they say it added to her cuteness”

Chris looked at the ground.

“Five years old Chris.” Buck said “We last saw her..”

“I know!” Chris said cutting Buck off. “Her name is Jayne and I know she in mine. You know Ella sends me notes sometimes, She sent me one saying she was pregnant, and another saying she had the child called her Jayne. We need to find her, I need to get me daughter away from Ella before Ella turns her evil.”

Chis and Buck nodded as the others came back from their exploration.

“Trails dried up Cowboy” Vin said “I’m not saying to give up but give it time. We’ll find a clue to get on that trail again. Ella isn’t going to leave you alone and it’s only a matter f time before she shows her face in Four Corners again.”

Chris nodded.

“And from what they said the only contact with Jayne that Ella has is when she shows her off. Otherwise her nanny is a very loving caring lady named Dottie. Jayne spends most of her time with Dottie, who left with them on their move” Vin said as they headed back outside

“But she shouldn’t have to be with a nanny she should have to be with a cruel and evil mother. She should be in Four Corners with me.” Chris practically shouted.

“And we’ll get her” Buck said “But we can’t go searching on a trail that don’t exist. Let’s head back to Four Corners, but some feelers out, ask the girls. Their former captors seemed to know a lot of disreputable people maybe they know Ella.”

Chris just nodded as he mounted Brownie his loner horse and headed off back to Four Corners. The others sighed and followed.

 

 

=-=-=-=-=

In a tiny town called Hell on the Mexican American boarder Ella Gaines sat in her living room reading over a letter form one of her friends she left in Appledore. She looked over at a woman who was standing some distance away caring a small child.

“My dear Christopher is intrigued by his child. I’ll keep her as long as needed to win Chris back. So keep the little waste of space healthy for now” Ella said taking another sip of wine “She might have been a decent protégé if it wasn’t for her defect”

“I beg your pardon Ma’am” the woman said “she is not defective, with proper schooling perhaps she may lose her stutter.”

“And how much will that cost me and if it fails.” Ella said pouring more alcohol into her glass “You may as well teach her to be a lowly servant like yourself, with a stutter like that I wouldn’t even be able to marry her off even with a dowry. Now get her and yourself out of my sight”

The woman left and returned to the room that the child was allowed.

“Wh, why, why does my momma hate, me s, so much Dottie?” the little one asked.

“I don’t know sweetheart.” Dottie said as she set up the piano for Jayne’s lessons. “One day I’ll figure out how to get you away from her and to your father.”

“Thank you Dottie” Jayne said giving her nanny a hug before sitting on the piano bench and starting to play.

Downstairs Ella sat in her sitting area, how long should she wait before her next move. She looked at the door as her latest fling entered… well maybe after she was done with this man.


End file.
